Sir Hiss
Sir Hiss is a character in the 1973 animated Disney film Robin Hood. He was voiced by Terry-Thomas. About Sir Hiss He is a snake, and the loyal servant of Prince John. He used his power of hypnosis to send King Richard on a crusade to improve John's status, and thus his own, in Richard's absence. John rarely heeds Sir Hiss' warnings about traps and dangers, but when Hiss complains about it, John punishes him. Hiss accompanies the prince as they travel from town to town to collect taxes. During one such trip, he tries to hypnotize Prince John to help him relax, but John stops him. Then, Robin Hood and Little John disguise themselves as fortune tellers to distract and rob the prince. Hiss tries to warn John that the "fortune tellers" may actually be bandits, but Prince John laughs off the idea of female bandits. He sees the fortune tellers steal Prince John's rings from under his nose, then once again tries to get the Prince's attention, but the annoyed Prince stuffs Hiss into a basket and sits on it. After being robbed of everything, Hiss begins to lecture the prince, who hits him with a mirror. Hiss sits in the royal box at the archery tournament. Prince John dismisses him after becoming enamored with Little John in disguise as "Sir Reginald". Hiss hides in a balloon and flies above the event, and discovers that a stork archer is actually Robin Hood in disguise. However, before he can tell the prince, Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale shoot him down and stuff him in an ale barrel. After Robin has escaped, the prince releases him. He belatedly tells him of his findings, only to be tied to a post. While counting tax money, he briefly sings the song mocking Prince John, but quickly stops when the prince enters the room. Later, after most of the town has been imprisoned for defaulting on taxes, he tries to cheer the angry prince with the news of Friar Tuck's arrest, but is shocked when John orders Tuck's hanging. The night before the Friar is to be hanged, Robin Hood and Little John stage a jailbreak. Hiss is sleeping in Prince John's bedroom, and briefly wakes after being kicked by the prince's foot, but is lulled back to sleep by Robin. The sound of Prince John sucking his thumb later awakens him, and he discovers Robin escaping with the gold. He bites one of the bags while wrapping his tail around the prince's ankle, but the two are dragged out onto the balcony. After Robin Hood escapes, Hiss points out the outlaw's survival, then lectures about how Prince John's traps never work and mentions the damage to Prince John's mother's castle when it was set ablaze earlier by the Sheriff trying to catch Robin. Prince John snaps and chases Hiss all through the castle, trying to hit him with a stick and calling him names. Hiss screams that Prince John has "gone stark-raving mad." Upon King Richard's return, Hiss is imprisoned for his crimes, sentenced to work in the royal rock pile alongside Prince John and the Sheriff. He laughs when Prince John's foot is accidentally crushed by a rock. Other Appearances * In the House of Mouse episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", Hiss sits at a table with Kaa. * In Ralph Breaks the Internet, there is a screenshot depicting Prince John and Sir Hiss around the Sorcerer Hat at the Disney Animation pavilion in Oh My Disney. Category:Characters Category:The Merry Menagerie